


Why are you leaving, I said I’m still here

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Broken Robots, Cus idk any morse code, Morse Code, Sad Robots, aaaaaaaa, i beg, it’s not like?? Apparent tho??, make sad robots a tag please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: They can see him, right?They won’t forget him,Right..?
Relationships: (Minor), K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Why are you leaving, I said I’m still here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely drawing!!
> 
> It made me sad so I had to draw it lol
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/THSC7s/

I heard an explosion.

It was me.

Am I.. me?

I am.

I’m not sure how, but I’m here.

I think.

I hope.

I am.

There are wires everywhere.

Funny, I don’t feel any pain.

Is.. that my hand?

What’s that sound.

Thank god I can hear.

I watch as rubble moves, lifting and revealing three people underneath.

I know them.

They look..

Safe.

I’m glad.

I manage to smile.

I try to call to them.

Specifically the tallest one.

He’ll save me,

won’t he?

They see me.

I blink at them.

I can’t talk.

I try.

My voice won’t work.

They’re leaving.

Why are they leaving.

I’m still here.

You saw me.

I’m alive.

I swear.

I try blinking the light in my eyes.

It’s good I know morse code.

They’re still walking away.

Come back.

P-please.

Come back.

Saihara.

He’s back.

He’s reaching over to me.

Please, don’t leave me.

He’s patting my head like he used to.

It would help the pain if I felt any.

...

Maki?

“He’s gone Saihara, let go.” She says with a pained face.

Gone?

I-I’m not gone!

I’m still here!!

I wanna go with you!

I wanna go with Saihara!

**_DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!_ **

Saihara leaves.

He’s gone.

All three of them, they’re gone.

Why?

Was I not clear enough?

I wish I could have said something.

Please come back.

I’m still alive.

“I’m...still alive..”

I wish I wasn’t still alive.


End file.
